one_piece_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Langhorne
Langhorne (ラノーン Ranoon) is the Sail Maker of the Dread Pirates. As such, it is his duty to tend to the ropes and sails on the ship. He does this with the silk he produces with his Devil Fruit, all the ropes being made from his golden silk braided into thick ropes and the sails from woven white silk. Due to this, he is known as Great Weaver. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Physical Capabilities Devil Fruit Langhorne's Devil Fruit has turned him into an Orb-Weaver Man, which lets him transform into a golden silk orb-weaver spider. He is skilled enough with his ability that when he uses his hybrid form, he can control how much he transforms. This can be seen by him having an exoskeleton with only two arms sometimes, and other times with six arms. When he is in hybrid form, he can produce silk as well as venom from his fingertips. He is capable of shooting his silk from his fingers, but he usually prefers to attach the silk to things by touching them. Due to four different compounds, his silk is a yellow colour. He is able to adjust the pigment as he pleases, even capable of removing the colour altogether, resulting in a white silk. This silk is extremely strong and not easily broken, letting him tie up powerful opponents. His venom is a neurotoxin similar to that of a black widow. While an ordinary orb-weaver's venom isn't strong enough to kill a human, Langhorne's dose that he uses on people is greater than that of the normal sized spider which makes it lethal. He secretes venom from the tips of his exoskeletal fingers, which he can stab his opponents with in order to envenomate them. His full transformation lets him become a normal sized orb-weaver spider. This is his weakest form, as he only has the strength of a spider. The biggest strength of this form is that it grants him a great deal of stealth. Fighting Style Langhorne's main fighting style is Piguaquan, that focuses on swinging arm strikes that have explosive power and range. The extra length of his arms greatly increases the power of these strikes. He has also learned Bajiquan as a complementary fighting style to use against opponents who have gotten too close to properly hit with his swinging arms. As a hidden technique to catch opponents by surprise, he was also taught Tame, which uses all of the users arm joints to attack with. This allows Langhorne to hit multiple consecutive attacks that the opponent can't read. This is especially powerful due to Langhorne's addition arm joints. When he uses his Hybrid form, his attacks increase greatly in strength, and not just from the increase in power he gets from the Zoan fruit. His attacks become stronger because his gains an exoskeleton, which helps a lot, as well as the fact that he gains four more arms to attack with. In his hybrid form, he also incorporates his silk and venom into his fighting style, adding a new dimension of lethality to his fighting style. Haki Langhorne acquired his Haki skills thanks to training by Roberts. Kenbunshoku Haki: Busoshoku Haki: Other Skills Equipment Bounty Behind The Scenes *His infobox's text colour is "Metallic Gold", to reference his Devil Fruit. Category:Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Dread Pirates